It's You Not Me
by Pandemonium Pandeuz
Summary: Historia crossover de Faking It x Victorious, muy alocada, random que pretende entretener o divertir, tal vez ambas (? Está ambientada en la universidad, ya saben, fraternidades, fiestas y esas cosas. Díganme qué les parece en reviews.
1. Chapter 1 DUYHDLGN

**It's You. Not Me.**

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Victorious, ni Faking It, ni los personajes de dichas series me pertenecen, lo unico que me pertenece, es la idea de esta historia (Y un poco de dignidad).

 **1\. De unicornios y hombres de la Guardia Nocturna.**

Eran pasadas las 02:00 de la mañana en la Universidad Bornwild, y se estaba dando una gran fiesta.

Entre las fraternidades, el alcohol, la música a todo volumen y entre nos la droga, de la que yo no sé nada, para muchos, en su mayoría novatos, la fiesta del año estaba en su apogeo, sin embargo, los más experimentados, veteranos de las fiestas y el desmadre, sabían que esta era una más del montón, pero no por ello, iban a dejar de beber, drogarse, bailar, hacer orgias y competiciones estúpidas que no afectaban para nada los records estudiantiles, aparentemente.

En eso, una de aquellas veteranas, digna de la licenciatura del desmadre, Cat Valentine, reía como loca, encima de un toro mecánico, con una mano sobre las "riendas" del animal mecánico y con la otra en el aire, como agitando un sombrero, siendo aplaudida por toda la comunidad universitaria, el animal se agitaba a una velocidad controlada, sin embargo, de vez en cuando tomaba fuerza y se movía cual bailarín de K-pop con epilepsia.

En eso, dos chicas, muy guapas y con chaquetas de cuero, conversaban.

 **-¡Vaya! Cat, siempre sabe cómo divertirse, ¿no?-** Decía la más alta, mirando a la pelirroja, mientras bebía de su vaso.

 **-Siempre, es como un don, dependiendo de cómo lo veas.-** Contesto sonriendo ligeramente, la chica con mechones azules, mientras tomaba su teléfono, IPhone último modelo, he de aclarar, se fijo la hora, lo guardo y vio "disimuladamente" a su alrededor.

 **-Hey, Cafeinomana, no me digas que esperas a alguien.-** Sonreía divertida, por la nada disimulada mirada que dio su amiga.

 **-¿Qué? Claro que no, estúpida, solo debo hacer algunas cosas por la mañana y no puedo darme el gusto de levantarme tarde, como tú, por ejemplo.-** Dijo con la intención de ridiculizar a su compañera. Sin embargo, esta solo la observo en plan, _"¿Tu? ¡No mames! Antes de eso, Argentina va a ganar la copa del mundo."_

 **-Ya quisiera, sabes que debo trabajar mañana.-** Dijo con obviedad en su mirada. **–Aunque, si viene alguien que espero, puede que considere desvelarme un poco.-** Dijo, mientras sonreía como si tramara algo, para luego beber de su vaso.

 **La noche anterior a la Fiesta:** _**Tori's Pov.**_

 _Así que ahí estaba yo, Victoria "Tori" Vega, parada como imbécil mientras veía como mi estúpido y sensual novio Liam Booker, besaba y manoseaba a una chica, patéticamente atractiva, digo, mira esas piernas… "¡Basta! Joder, Tori, esa tipa se está comiendo a tu novio y tú aquí mirándole las piernas, ¡Reacciona mujer!"_

 _Mi cerebro me gritaba que reaccionara, pero tras mirar con detención la escena frente a mí, no fui capaz de decir o hacer nada, solo me gire y me fui, antes de que pudieran notar que estuve allí._

 _Luego de presenciar esa imagen, había dormido de lo más bien y eso me molestaba ligeramente, o sea, había visto al chico que amaba y con quien compartí demasiado, besándose salvajemente con una chica y me era indiferente, pero sentía que debía molestarme, un poco, al menos ¿o no?_

 _En resumen ¿Qué mierda sucedía conmigo? Pensando en ello, llegue hasta mi trabajo, una pequeña cafetería que se caracterizaba por su café, suena algo obvio, pero cuando ves a personas que son de otra ciudad o inclusive de otro estado venir hasta aquí, solo para probar una taza de café, te ves en la necesidad de remarcar ese detalle, en fin, hoy simplemente no tengo ánimos para nada, pero no podía faltar al trabajo solo por tener la cabeza donde no debía y el ánimo por el suelo, así que tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos sobre Liam, "su amiga" y sus lenguas entreveradas, cerré mis ojos, di un gran respiro y poniendo una gran y falsa sonrisa, abrí la puerta y cruce el umbral del establecimiento, siendo recibida por el olor a café de las mañanas, salude a mis compañeros y fui al cuarto del personal, que es donde se encuentran los vestidores y una pequeña sala de descanso, fui al vestidor y me puse el uniforme de la cafetería, ya cambiada, mientras guardaba mi bolso para salir de allí y comenzar con mi trabajo, la puerta del vestidor se abrió y me gire con curiosidad, observando entrar a Reagan, no éramos muy cercanas, pero teníamos algunas clases en común en la Universidad y me caía bastante bien, a decir verdad._

 **Reagan :-¡Buenos días, Latina!-** _Me saludo animada y coqueta, como siempre._

 **Tori** **:-¡Buenos sean para ti, Reagan!-** _¿En serio soné así de nerd? ¿Quiere alguien hacerme el favor de echarme gasolina y luego tirarme un fosforo encendido? Gracias._

 **Reagan :-Pues, Gracias.-** _Dijo como si nada, aunque sé que ahora piensa que soy un bicho raro. Paso a cambiarse a mi lado y como buena stalker que soy, me quede viéndola, antes de notar que puede demandarme por eso, así que estaba por irme, cuando su voz, me detuvo._ **–Oye, ¿sabes que hoy mi fraternidad dará una fiesta? Podrías ir, digo si quieres.-** _Dijo mientras se me acercaba un poco, ya cambiada._ **–No quiero que pienses que me estoy metiendo en tus asuntos, pero, te vez algo, distraída y apagada. ¿Estás bien?-** _Me dijo preocupada, vale, se preocupa por mí, si esto no es una prueba de que mi Senpai, digo, Reagan me ama, no sé qué lo sea._

 **Tori:** **-Claro que sí, ya estoy pensando que ponerme para ir a esa fiesta.-** _Le dije con una gran sonrisa, la fiesta seguro me animaría y más si iba con ella._

 **Reagan :-Okay. ¡Te esperare cerca del toro! –** _Dijo saliendo por la puerta, directo al mostrador… ¡Rayos! ¡No le pregunte la hora! Oh, bueno, dijo que la espere cerca del Toro… Espera, ¿Toro? ¿Es algún tipo de jerga que no entiendo?_

 _Luego de debatirme por 5 minutos en los que fui incapaz de notar que me había quedado parada como estúpida mientras pensaba… Otra vez. Fui a tomar órdenes, servir café, donas, y poner mi mejor sonrisa, la falsa, porque no es que sienta mucha alegría por trabajar que digamos._

 _Ha llegado el descanso y he salido directo a un pequeño bar, la verdad es que bien podría almorzar en la sala de descanso, pero sé que Cat me preguntaría que paso ayer, o sea más bien, porque le clave el visto cuando me mando los "mejores" memes de gatos, así que, por el momento escapare de esa situación. He tomado lugar en una mesa algo alejada de la puerta, estaba leyendo el menú, bastante limitado he de decir, aunque no sé, ni para que, solo pediré algo rápido y liviano, probablemente un sándwich de milanesa con papas fritas, sip, algo súper liviano. Oh, casi olvido la Coca Zero, por la dieta… ¿A quién quiero engañar? Yo no hago dietas, que sea una Coca común. Un tipo tomo mi orden, no sin intentar coquetearme, pobre iluso, o sea, soy un 9 y él era un cuatro, eso NUNCA va a funcionar, o esperen, casi olvido que soy la chica tierna y dulce que protagoniza series de Nickelodeon, lo que quise decir es, que estoy atravesando por mucho con mi ex y por tanto sería injusto para él que solo me preocupara por mí misma, ahora, aunque he de decir que es súper guapo._

 _Cuando se fue, saque mi teléfono para que las personas alrededor pensaran que tenía amigos, vida social y eso, muy poco probable, estando en un bar, sola, tan sola. Pero, da igual, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Youtube, Instagram, WhatsApp, Tinder… Okay, acabo de bloquear a Liam en todas, no parece importarle, pues bien, a mí tampoco me importara, Cat me etiqueto en publicaciones de Gatitos Kawaii, otra vez… Reagan comenzó a seguirme en Instagram, genial, sabía que darle like a todas sus fotos funcionaria. ¿Cómo que Harry Styles tiene su bio de twitter en blanco? ¿Y su "1/4 in 1D"?... Genial, la artista que sigo en tumblr hará un contestando con dibujos, interesante… ¿Por qué Melo todavía no sube video, hoy? Aish, seguro que esta con Cadepe, me quejaría pero es que Melepe es el mejor shipp… Cero mensajes nuevos, sip, vida social súper activa la mía… Mmm, no voy a negar que últimamente hay chicos guapos en Tinder, pero puede ser una trampa, digo, no sé, hay que ser precavidos y no fiarse de gente que no conocem... Uy! Este tal Jeff The Killer parece buen tipo y, ¡Diablos! ¡Miren esa sonrisa!_  
 _Estaba a punto de darle match, cuando una chica corrió hasta mi mesa, de hecho ni siquiera entendí lo que dijo, pero tomo mis manos y comenzó a mirarme como si fuera lo más bonito del planeta…_

 _Okay, lo admito, puede que si supiera un poco bastante acerca de esas drogas, pero esto es ridículo, normalmente siempre termino hablando con Unicornios y cabalgando Hombres de la Guardia Nocturna... Mis profundas cavilaciones, se fueron al caño, cuando estuvieron frente a mi mesa, dos chicos, espera un minuto, estos son…_

 **…:-Llegan en mal momento, chicos. Justo estaba por ordenar algo con esta adorable, Señorita.-** _Dijo la chica sentada frente a mí, de acuerdo, oficialmente me perdí, porque esta chica rubia está fingiendo que soy… ¿Su cita? ¿Y porque venían detrás de ella, Shane y Beck?... Wow, esperen un minuto… ¿Shane y Beck están saliendo? Deberían, son adorables, uy, si, Sheck, sip, suena como un gran shippeo. ¡Ay, no! Siguen hablando y yo aquí de pendeja…_

 **Shane :-Ya basta, Amy, esto es ridículo. Todos aquí sabemos que no están en una cita, conocemos a esta chica.-** _Así que su nombre es Amy, ¿o sea que ellos no están saliendo?_

 **Amy :-¡Si lo estamos! Cállate Shane, vuelve a tu tonta cita con tu tonto novio.-** _¡OMG! Sí que están saliendo._

 **Shane :-¿Oh si? ¿Cuál es su nombre?-** _Shane lo ha dicho con una cara de arrogancia increíble, pobre chica, bueno, Amy. Lo debe estar pasando muy mal y usando cada neurona para inventarse algo, creo que no me conviene involucrarme, solo voy a ver qué sucede y si tengo oportunidad se lo preguntare a Shane._

 **Amy :-Tori, ese es su nombre.-** _En serio debo dejar las drogas. ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? No soy la única confundida, prueba contundente de que esto en verdad está sucediendo. Shane no lo puede creer y Beck esta con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Pero, Shane está recobrando su compostura._

 **Shane :-Okay, buen intento, gran intento. Me impresionas. Pero esto no es posible, ella está saliendo con Liam.-** _Dice sentenciándome, Amy está mirándome tan atónita como yo. La duda está marcada en su rostro._

 _En eso, llega mi orden, los muchachos confundidos, terminan por suspirar rendidos._

 **Beck:** **-Okay, esto no tiene sentido, pero nos da igual. Amy ve a ver a Shane cuando estés… Libre.-** _Dice mientras enfoca su mirada en mí, está realmente sumido en la confusión, pero no se queda así todo el rato, no como yo, me saluda con su mano y ambos se marchan, Shane parece frustrado, atorado con todo lo que quiere decirle a esta tal Amy, pero Beck solo lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva arrastrando hasta que Shane, rendido, se marcha por voluntad propia y aprovecha para tomar la mano de Beck, ¡DIOS! Si estoy drogada no quiero dejarlo, este shippeo promete._

 _Ahora, con mi plato sobre la mesa, apenas ellos se pierden de nuestra vista, me enfoco en esta chica, Amy, no parece mala pero, es muy raro que sepa mi nombre, no recuerdo haberla visto, en mi vida._

 **Amy:** **-Wow, eso se ve delicioso.-** _¿En serio? ¿Esa es su línea para olvidar el hecho de que me uso para mentirle a Shane, y fallar totalmente, de todas maneras?_

 **Tori:** - **Se llama Sandwich de Milanesa, es muy delicioso. Ahora, ¿qué tal si me explicas que demonios acaba de suceder?-** _Yo siempre voy sutilmente hacia la verdad,con tacto, como ahora, por ejemplo._

 **Amy :-Tienes razón. Lo siento. Solo querían obligarme a ir a… Bueno, a una tontería, en verdad y pensé que ya que estabas aquí, tu sola, podría hacerles creer que estaba ocupada y lo logré… Apenas, pero, olvidémonos de mí por un rato, ¿En serio, sales con Liam? ¿Liam Booker?-**

 **Tori** : **-Si… Bueno, no actualmente. Detalles. ¿Y como es que sabes mi nombre?-** _La duda me carcomía._

 **Amy :-Oh, eso. Te reconocí de la Cafetería, voy allí de vez en cuando. Pero, si no te molesta… ¿A qué detalles te refieres? Digo, es Liam Booker. El chico que toda chica quiere y eso.-** _Vaya, así que quiere saber si Liam está disponible. ¿Cómo se atreve?_

 **Tori:** **-Ese es el detalle, todas las chicas lo quieren y me canse de eso.-** _Si va a ir por él. Mínimo seré yo quien rompa con él. Que no es mentira… Del todo._

 **Amy:** **-Entiendo. Bueno, no te quitare más tiempo. Disfruta tu Sándwich lo que sea.-** _Dijo levantándose y marchándose, que chica tan rara. ¡Mierda! Con todo esto, se me olvido que tengo que volver al trabajo y ni siquiera he terminado de comer, debo apresurarme._

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas del final del capítulo:** Hey! Qué tal? Adivinen quien despertó de su largo coma, solo para notar que no había estudiado apropiadamente? Sí, yo. Una mierda. Recen por mí. En fin, volviendo al capítulo, si esto es muy yankee pero decidí agregar palabrerío Argentino y Tucumano, porque sí, me parece que si voy a crear algo difícil de creer, que sea lo más raro posible. Por cierto, ignoren palabrerío español o gallego, mi cerebro no responder muy bien al seleccionar un solo idioma neutro, perdonar!

Okay, respecto a los capítulos e historia en general, en mi opinion, la 3ra temporada de Faking It fue una mierda, asi que la ignorare completamente, parece obvio, pero por si acaso, aparte de eso, solo diré que siempre tuve esto en mente, es mi primer crossover y no sé, de momento veré si llego a los 10 capítulos, no parece gran cosa, pero nunca he escrito algo tan largo, y el intentar que sea entretenido en cada capítulo, no pasarme de cursi, a veces, que el final no sea decepcionante, en fin, exige mucho, en especial cuando eres alguien tan disperso como yo, sin más, espero que les guste y disfruten mi mierda 3 Siéntanse libres de expresar su odio, amor, conflicto sentimental, resentimiento con vuestro padre por haberlos abandonado en reviews, buenos o malos, los leeré. Cuídense! No se enfermen! Y si se enferman, cúrense rápido, I don't know! Take care, all the love! Bye, Mortales!

 **Pd:** Sandwich de Milanesa es un sándwich con milanesa ahre okay no, es un sándwich común y corriente, y milanesa es una parte de carne vacuna, que pasa por el pan rallado y normalmente se consume frita, algunos la hacen de soja/soya, o al horno, pero todos sabemos que eso no es de Dios y dichas personas deberían ser quemadas en la hoguera, bueno, no tanto, pero sí. Sí. Nada, eso.


	2. Chapter 2 DMMAFI

**2\. De malos mentirosos a fetiches improvisados.**

 _ **Horas antes de la Fiesta.**_

…: **-Dijiste que Liam estaba soltero. Dijiste que había terminado con su novia, dijiste que no la conocías. ¿Cómo pudiste?-** Decía una joven rubia, mientras caminaba por la habitación de un lado a otro, haciendo gestos exaltados con sus manos.

… **:-Bueno, ahora está soltero. Oficialmente, su novia le termino y no la conocía. Amy, no seas dramática, ni siquiera la conoces.-** Contestó una pelirroja, sentada de brazos cruzados, girando los ojos ante las acusaciones de su amiga.

 **Amy :-No estoy dramatizando, Karma, remarco el hecho de que te acostaste con el novio de la chica que nos sirve el mejor café de la ciudad.-** Decía dramatizando la situación en frente de Karma, quien estaba inmutable al respecto.

 **Karma :-¿Y qué? No es como si hubieras dejado de ir a Starbucks, es tu perfecta oportunidad para ser aún más hípster.-** Argumentó Karma girando sus ojos, otra vez, y moviendo su cabeza en signo de desesperación.

 **Amy :-¡Oh, cállate! Ser hípster sería mejor que ser una rompe hogares.-** Devolvió la rubia tomando asiento en la cama y cruzándose de brazos.

 **Karma :-¿Estás llamándome "Rompe Hogares"?-** Karma se levantó impulsivamente, mostrándose ofendida y enfrentándose a Amy, cara a cara.

 **Amy :-Bueno, que el disfraz de Angelina Jolie te quedara bien el Halloween pasado, ahora tiene sentido.-** Dijo Amy, sosteniendole la mirada.

 **Karma :-Sé que quieres hacer parecer a eso un insulto, pero ser Angelina Jolie seria increíble. Además no es como si Liam y yo quisiéramos adoptar a un puñado de niños… Bueno, no aun.-** Karma se alejó un poco y dijo lo último, demasiado insegura de sus palabras.

 **Amy :-¿Si quiera te sientes culpable por lo que hiciste?-** Pregunto ya rendida la rubia, por no poder hacer comprender la complejidad de la situación a su amiga.

 **Karma :-Claro que sí. Pero, lo hecho, hecho está.-** Dijo sentándose y suspirando cansada, para luego acostarse con los brazos extendidos, la pelirroja.

Amy solo la observo mientras apoyaba sus manos al lado de cada pierna en la cama para luego, estirar su cabeza hacia atrás y soltar un pesado suspiro. Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente. Pero se extinguió con el sonido de un nuevo WhatsApp, Karma tomo rápidamente su teléfono y sonrió al leer el mensaje.

 **Amy :-¿Quién se supone que es?-** Pregunto ya sospechando de quien se trataba.

 **Karma :-Oh… Es solo Shane, quiere saber si iré con él a una clase de Yoga.-** Contesto Karma, mientras seguía escribiendo.

 **Amy :-Claro. ¿Y cómo desde cuando tú y Shane van a clases de Yoga, juntos? La última vez que estuvieron en el mismo lugar juntos, bueno, la mascota de ese equipo no volverá a ser la misma.-** Decía Amy, recordando cómo fueron expulsados del torneo de Porristas, ¡Si, esos torneos existen! Y el tipo detrás de ese disfraz de Pirata, no puede volver a ver a Karma o Shane sin un terapeuta al lado.

 **Karma :-Eso paso hace tiempo. Además eran mis pompones y mi discusión con Shane, el pirata solo estorbaba.-** Se excusó Karma, remarcando el **"Mis"** y el **"Mi".**

 **Amy :-Esa no es razón para haberlo golpeado con el trofeo de segundo lugar hasta que perdió el conocimiento, mientras que Shane se reía como maniático y decía todas esas cosas sobre su madre, el pobre tipo sigue viviendo en el sótano con ella.-** Seguía recordándole, Amy, la situación fue insostenible, les sorprendió que solo los expulsaran, con tales acciones incluso podrían haberles dado una noche en prisión.

 **Karma :-Amy, por favor, eso ya pasó. Shane y yo nos llevamos mucho mejor ahora.-** Decía muy segura de sí misma.

 **Amy :-Seguro. ¿Así que no cabe la mínima posibilidad de que estés chateando con Liam, no?-** Cuestiono Amy, conocía demasiado bien a su amiga. ¿Shane y Karma en una clase de yoga, un sábado por la noche? Sí, claro, y Selena Gómez pensó que 13 Reasons Why solo tendría una temporada.

 **Karma :-Claro que no. Es más, tengo que ayudar a mis padres a conseguir ese nuevo sabor para sus batidos. ¿Nos vemos, mañana? ¿Tal Vez?-** Contestó Karma un poco intranquila, acompañando a Amy hasta la puerta.

 **Amy :-Si, seguro. Bueno, háblame si necesitas algo y eso.**\- Dijo Amy despidiéndose.

 **Karma :-Desde luego. Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues. Adiós.-** Decía mientras saludaba con su mano para luego cerrar la puerta.

Amy iba camino a su casa, cuando su celular sonó con su habitual tono de llamada. Era Shane y aunque indecisa, Amy acepto la llamada.

 **Shane :-Hey, chica voy a salir con la novia del mejor amigo de mi mejor amigo gay.-**

 **Amy :-Wow, ese si es un apodo largo. ¿Qué tal, Mi gay mejor amigo?-**

 **Shane :-Bueno, si solo dejaras de correr detrás de chicas heteros y aceptaras salir con mis propuestas, tendrías un mejor apodo.-**

 **Amy :-Lo considerare cuando dejes de presionarme para salir con cualquier chica. Por cierto, ¿Invitaste a Karma a una clase de Yoga? -**

 **Shane :-¿Clase de Yoga?, ¿Yo y Karma? Claro que no, preferiría volver a ser el maniquí de mi madre mostrando sus vibradores, que, si te interesa, están de oferta, que pasar más de un minuto en el mismo lugar que Karma. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**

 **Amy :-Oh, nada, solo curiosidad. Y no, no me interesa. ¿Algo más o solo querías sermonearme?-**

 **Shane :-Bueno, a alguien le absorbieron el sentido del humor. Pero, da igual. ¡Vayamos de fiesta!-**

 **Amy :-Amm… Paso, odio ser la tercera rueda entre tú y Beck, además Despacito está sonando demasiado en los boliches gays a los que te gusta ir.-**

 **Shane :-No iras con nosotros, y no es un boliche. Es una fiesta de una fraternidad, la universidad "Bornwild", entre nos, la que tiene a los nadadores más sexys de la ciudad.- -Ejem, ejem.- -Digo, eso es lo que diría si siguiera soltero, pero no, porque tengo al mejor novio.-**

 **Amy :-Vaya, así que la conversación no es privada. ¿Hay más detalles, como alguna amiga a la que quieras presentarme y que hará que mis pobres expectativas de una fiesta de fraternidad, se caigan despiadadamente debido a la incomodidad?-**

 **Shane :-Wow, en serio debes dejar de juntarte con Karma estas más dramática y quejumbrosa de lo normal. Como sea, es una fiesta y solo quiero que vayas y te diviertas, solo no te embriaguez, no queremos que suceda lo de la última vez. ¿Verdad?-**

 **Amy :-No, no queremos. ¿Podrías dejar de recordármelo?-**

 **Shane :-Ok, entonces… ¿Eso es un sí o un no?-**

 **Amy :-Es un claro, "Tal vez".-**

 **Shane :-Oh, vamos, Amy, tienes que ir, hazlo por mí. ¡Solo sal de tu Hipster y Bisexual burbuja de una maldita vez!-**

 **Amy :-Y ahí va tu profundo deseo de no presionarme u obligarme.-**

 **Shane :-Bien, solo, respira, abúrrete de tus películas salidas de festivales de cine internacional que a nadie le importan y ve y diviértete.-**

 **Amy :-Lo considerare. Bye, Shane.-**

Ni siquiera espero a oír un "Adiós" en respuesta, y tampoco tenía muy claro que hacer. Llego a su casa, se acostó en su cama y busco la página de la Universidad en Facebook, sorprendida se encontró con el perfil de la chica pelirroja y graciosa que siempre se ríe en el café. Aparentemente, esta chica, también iba a la Universidad e iría a la fiesta. Tal vez fuera algo estúpido, pero pelirroja, linda sonrisa e inocente a la vista, era una Karma antes de conocer a Liam, esa Karma de la que se enamoró…

Era estúpido y dolía, incluso si decía que todo estaba bien, incluso si se sentía ridícula por sentirse de esa manera, sabiendo que Karma, jamás se sentiría así por ella…

Iba a ir a la fiesta, definitivo, no se embriagaría, pero necesitaba salir del abismo triste y deprimente en el que se había lanzado voluntariamente, ahora la cuestión era, ¿Qué iba a usar en la fiesta?...

Eran las 02:30 y la fiesta estaba aún más descontrolada, tipos desnudos corriendo por el campus, parejas dando grandes demostraciones de afecto y cierta chica que tenía por nombre, gato en inglés, había bebido mucho, pero seguía cabalgando como Llanera solitaria en el toro mecánico, decidida a romper su record.

Jade no daba crédito a lo que veía, ósea, alguien, un simple… O más bien una simple mortal estaba poniendo nerviosa a Reagan, la DJ sensual del campus, todo un espectáculo, sin duda, hasta parecía incapaz de hilar más de 3 palabras sin reír como tonta o beber un gran sorbo de lo que parecía vodka, todo era provocado por una morena latina, según Reagan le había mencionado, y vaya que lo había hecho, no había mentido tampoco, la chica era linda y era compañera en el trabajo de Reagan, por lo que seguro sabia preparar un gran café, suficientes razones para caerle bien, sin embargo no había hablado mucho con ella, salvo la presentación que Reagan había realizado nerviosa, Jade solo observaba y sonreía, esto era invaluable y definitivamente lo usaría en su contra. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que un grito alerto a todos, haciendo que intentaran identificar desde donde provenía el sonido, las miradas se fijaban en el toro mecánico, que lejos de ser un divertido entretenimiento, ahora parecía un simulador de un avión con turbulencias, y los gritos eran de una aterrada Cat, al parecer alguien había derramado algo, probablemente alcohol, en el control del aparato, haciendo que este se saliera de control. Jade, se abría paso entre la multitud para tratar de ayudar a Cat. Sin embargo, parecía que los ebrios eran una horda de zombies y Jade se estaba desesperando. Ahora un grito más fuerte que los anteriores resonó, y la pequeña pelirroja voló por los aires. Jade corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero, su propia ebriedad le impidió llegar hasta ella, sin embargo, los tipos desnudos, movieron un castillo inflable cercano y la adorable Valentine, estuvo a salvo. No muy consciente, pero sana y salva, de todas maneras.

 **…:-Hey, ¿Estas bien?-** Pregunto preocupada una hípster rubia, arrodillada sujetando la cabeza de Cat.

 **Cat :-No, señora, yo no me comí su pastel.-** Dijo la pelirroja con las neuronas desacomodadas.

 **…:-Oh, que ale… Espera, ¿Qué?-** Cuestiono la rubia, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

 **…:-Oye, ¿Puedes oírme?-** Pregunto de nuevo, moviendo un poco a la Valentine, pero esta seguía sin reaccionar.

 **…:-No creo que debas hacer eso.-** Hablo de pronto, una gótica.

 **…:-¿Por qué no?-** Interrogo Amy volviendo a agitar el cuerpo inmóvil de Cat. De pronto esta se levantó, desesperada con una expresión algo extraña.

 **…:-Quítate.-** Se apresuró Jade y alejo a la rubia de Cat con un empujón, Amy estaba a punto de protestar hasta que vio como Cat gateaba, fuera del castillo inflable para vomitar.

 **Amy :- _Oh, era por eso…_ -** Pensó la rubia, mirando la escena y volviendo en sí, se bajó del castillo inflable y se acercó a uno de los tipos desnudos para agradecerle.

Toda la escena fue presenciada por una gótica que se debatía entre acercarse a donde la rubia o sujetar el cabello de Cat… ¿A quién quería engañar? No iba a estar cerca de Cat oliendo lo que había comido y bebido en todo el día, ni escuchando como esos alimentos salían por su boca contra su voluntad. El acercamiento a la rubia fue inminente.

 **Amy :-No, de verdad no saldría contigo. No es solo porque estés desnudo, bueno, no solo por eso.-** Seguía tratando de negarse amablemente al ligue nudista del tipo ebrio, no es como si estuviera funcionando y Amy no tenía tanta paciencia.

 **…:-Hey, Jackson. ¿Viste a Lydia? Oí que quería hablar contigo sobre una luna llena, un vino y la cabaña abandonada de tus padres.-** El pobre tipo tardo al menos tres minutos tratando de descifrar lo que la gótica le decía, y no lo había conseguido. **– ¡Lárgate!-** El nudista si entendió eso y prefirió hacerlo, no sabía si dudar de los rumores acerca de que la chica hacia rituales satánicos y eso.

 **Amy :-Amm… Gracias, creo.-** Dijo Amy algo divertida con la escena.

 **Jade :-No hay problema, gracias a ti por organizar a esos idiotas para que movieran ese inflable, soy Jade West, por cierto.-** No acostumbraba hacer sus propias presentaciones, pero no había de otra, una de sus amigas estaba ligando y sufriendo un ataque nervioso con ello y la otra estaba vomitando una vida de alcohol y muffins.

 **Amy :-Solo es lo que hago, mandar a la gente. Soy Amy, solo Amy.-** Contesto con una sonrisa.

 **Jade :-Okay, Amy, ¿Quieres beber algo?-** Le ofreció a la rubia, señalando la barra de tragos.

 **Amy :-Seguro, un Fernet con Coca, me vendría bien.-** No quería embriagarse pero… ¿Quién se emborracha con un simple Fernet con Coca? Nadie.

Ambas se dirigieron hasta la barra, hablaron de típicas conversaciones de extraños, que estudiaban, si tenían mascotas, que series estaban viendo, por quien iban a votar, que opinaban sobre el patriarcado en la sociedad y cosas por el estilo. No lo estaban pasando mal, eso era seguro. Mientras seguían hablando sentadas en la barra, alguien se tiro sobre la espalda de la gótica, una sensual DJ súper ebria, lo normal en estos días.

 **Reagan :-¡Hey, Jadey! Dicen que Cat voló por los aires, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Oh, ya se! ¡Fue un gato volador! ¿Entiendes? Cat, gato, volador.-** Y comenzó a reírse como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo.

Jade estaba apuñalándola por quíntuple vez, con sus ojos, entonces Amy soltó un soplido de aire tratando de aguantar la risa por el pésimo, chiste, sin mucho éxito, he de mencionar. Jade no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

En eso, el peso extra se quitó de su espalda y Reagan se acercó, un poco demasiado a Amy.

 **Reagan :-Rayos, Jadey, deberías presentarnos, pero no importa, lo hare yo.-** Dijo mirando a Jade con reprimenda, de inmediato sonrió y se giró hacia la rubia. **–Soy Reagan, ¿Y tú?-** Término de decir apenas, cuando Jade la jalo del brazo para que tomara distancia de Amy.

 **Jade :-Ella es Amy, ¿Dónde se supone que está tu cita?-** Pregunto al no ver a la latina por ningún lado.

 **Reagan :-Oh, pues… Ni idea.-** Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Jade :-¿Cómo que no sabes? La última vez que te vi, estaba justo a tu lado.-** Pregunto ya algo hastiada con todo esto, Reagan era de lo más gracioso cuando estaba ebria y no muy responsable que digamos.

 **Reagan :-Bueno, sí, creo que le perdí la vista cuando jugábamos al Beer Pong.-** Hizo un gesto como si tratara de recordar mientras hablaba.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, Reagan, Beer Pong y la desaparición de su cita. Caso resuelto, ahora debía ir a por ella, antes de que algo más sucediera. Jade suspiro.

 **Amy :-No entiendo muy bien que está sucediendo. Pero parece que necesitan ayuda, así que les ayudare, bueno, si quieren.-** Dijo la rubia captando la atención de ambas morenas, quienes no se habían percatado de ella hasta que hablo.

 **Reagan :-Claro que queramos. Ven, vamos a buscar a la latina.-** Decía Reagan mientras tomaba la mano de Amy y casi la arrastraba entre la multitud.

Jade no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, pero, fue detrás de ellas, Reagan ya había perdido a alguien, no podía dejarla que se encargara ni de su sombra.

 **Reagan :-Y aquí estamos.-** Anuncio como si de un tour por la ciudad se tratara. Amy agradeció que hubiera dejado de arrastrarla. Esta tal Reagan, era bastante fuerte para el aspecto que tenía.

 **Amy :-Okay, pero… ¿A quién estamos buscando?-** Preguntó Amy, sin saber cómo era la chica a la que buscaban.

 **Jade :-Allí está.-** Dijo la gótica que estaba detrás de Reagan y Amy, se acercó a una morena latina que parecía en estado de coma, de no ser por los ronquidos.

 **Amy :-Bueno, está bien, supongo.-** Dijo Amy, como si hubiera resuelto un caso de CSI.

 **Reagan :-¡Vaya, que lo está!-** Decía Reagan, filmando como roncaba la latina, para subirlo a su estado en wsp.

 **Jade :-El problema ahora es, como la llevamos a casa, no puede dormir ahí.-** Ciertamente, lo que la chica tenia de gótica lo tenía de lista.

 **Reagan :-¿Porque no? Yo dormí sobre esa mesa una vez, no es tan malo, como parece, salvo por los dolores de espalda al día siguiente.-** Dijo quitándole importancia.

 **Jade :-Como dije, no puede dormir ahí.-** Repitió Jade, mirando con reprimenda a Reagan, mientras esta rodaba los ojos.

 **Amy :-¿Alguien sabe dónde vive?-** Pregunto la rubia, mirando a ambas morenas.

 **Reagan :-Ay, Amy que rubia eres, obvio vive en su casa, mujer.-** Dijo Reagan como si fuera obvio y de hecho lo era.

Amy y Jade no estaban seguras de sí quitar a la latina de la mesa, para arrojársela a Reagan o tomar los limones de la barra y echárselos en los ojos de la DJ. Ambas eran muy tentadoras, pero, de momento, tenían cosas más importantes en que concentrarse.

 **Jade :-Amy, ¿Viniste en taxi?-** Cuestiono la gótica.

 **Amy :-Eh, sí. ¿Por?-** Contesto confundida.

 **Jade :-Nada, en especial. Solo que dada la situación, yo llevare a la chica a su casa en mi auto. ¿Crees que podrías llevar a Reagan a nuestra residencia? Esta cerca de la fuente y hay una serpiente en frente del edificio.-** Le pidió y comunico, Jade, acercándose a la latina.

 **Amy :-Eso creo.-** Dijo mirando a Reagan, mientras esta sonreía como el gato Cheshire.

 **Reagan :-Tranquila, llegaremos sin perdernos, ya verás.-** Agregó, tomando la mano de Amy, de nuevo. **–¡Adiós, Jadey!-** Se alejaba arrastrando a la rubia con una mano y despidiéndose con la otra.

 **Jade :-Suerte, Amy.-** Dijo mientras hacía que la latina pasara el brazo por detrás de su cuello y Jade la sujetaba por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomaba la mano de la latina.

 **Amy :-Gracias. ¡Nos vemos!-** Gritó Amy, despidiéndose.

No fue fácil, pero, gracias a la demasiada información de stalker que le había dado Reagan, días antes, termino encontrando la casa de la latina, aunque parecía vacía. Afortunadamente, la latina tenía sus llaves en su bolsillo, así que no le tomo mucho a Jade, encontrarlas y abrir la puerta. Ahora la pregunta era, donde estaba el maldito cuarto de esta chica…

Por otra parte, Reagan, de alguna manera, había conseguido llevar a Amy hasta la residencia femenina, aunque tuvieron algunos problemas al tratar de encontrar el dormitorio de Reagan, pues la chica no dejaba de bromar, con que era el 13 o el 69 y dependía de Amy, elegir a cual entrar. Cabe mencionar que ninguno era el correcto, y encontraron a una pareja en medio de su sesión de sadomasoquismo, de hecho, fueron muy amables, le ofrecieron a Reagan una fusta y a Amy una corbata. Amy se negó, pero Reagan, estaba muy entusiasmada.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Nota : Así que, si, me tarde y lo siento, pero esta vez sí hay una razón y es que, básicamente deje encendida la computadora y abierto el archivo y, bueno, la moraleja es, guarden todo antes de que su bobo hermano pequeño quiera tocar vuestra computadora para jugar al Geometry Dash.**

 **Pero, bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta. Espero les esté gustando, mi mierda, que es mi apodo cariñoso para mis escritos. Y nada, cuídense y aléjense de las DJs ebrias, a menos que estén tan buenas, como Yvette Monreal, de ser ese el caso, denle mi número y díganle que tengo mucho vodka, gracias. Bye, Mortales!**


End file.
